


Chibi World

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Otherverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve, Peter e Tony vivranno un'avventura come non ne hanno mai vissute.





	Chibi World

Chibi World

Cap.1 Nel mondo dei chibi

"Lo sapevo che esisteva una dimensione di testoline!" gridò Peter. Strinse i pugni e saltellò sul posto, fece una serie di capriole in aria e si mise a dimenare braccia e fianchi.   
"Perfetto Stark. La prima missione con il nuovo membro e siamo finiti in una dimensione alternativa!" si lamentò Steve. Strinse con forza lo scudo. I suoi occhi azzurri gli prendevano metà del viso brillarono di riflessi bluastri e verde acqua, le ciglia gli si erano allungate e le ali disegnate sul suo elmo erano diventate vere e di gommapiuma.   
"Rilassati vecchietto. Quella laggiù sembra la versione giocattolo della mia Tower. Mi basterà armeggiare con i giocattoli del me di questa dimensione" spiegò Stark, volandogli intorno.   
"Cosa ti fa credere che collaborerà?" domandò Steve. Le labbra rosee gli sporgevano leggermente in fuori e gli stivali gli erano diventati più larghi di una misura rispetto ai piedi. Inciampò, cadde in avanti, rotolò e finì seduto a gambe aperte con lo scudo stretto contro. Il chibi Peter saltò, lanciò una ragnatela e si appese ad essa a testa in giù fissando Capitan America con gli occhi bianchi della maschera quattro volte più grandi del normale.  
Tony sogghignò, volò in tondo osservandosi i piedi dell'armatura e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Non c'è bisogno che collabori. Posso farlo da solo” annunciò.  
Osservò Peter appeso a testa in giù, si allontanò fino ad atterrare accanto al Capitano.  
“E comunque, alla prima missione con me hanno attaccato i Chitauri. Il ragazzino almeno finisce in dimensioni da ragazzino”. Lo difese.  
Steve sbuffò rumorosamente e si alzò in piedi. "Dammi un passaggio" ordinò. Arrossì vedendo che il sedere dell'armatura si era gonfiato a palloncino. "Io trovo meraviglioso tutto questo! Perché, insomma, sono in missione con voi due!". Esultò Peter.  
Tony afferrò il Capitano per le ali della mascherina, lo sollevò e sogghignò.  
“Voli come un angioletto”. Lo derise.  
Steve si dimenò e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime.  
"Stark!" lo rimproverò.  
Tony sogghignò, roteò gli occhi e lo strinse.  
“Forza, andiamo alla Tower delle Barbie”.  
"Sì!" esultò Peter.

  
  


Cap.2 I Chibi abitanti

ChibiThor incrociò le braccia al petto e si avvicinò alla finestra, guardando all’esterno. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi lisci gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle.

“Non è mia intenzione giungere alla vostra festa Midgardiani. Il mio umore non è adatto a ciò” disse. ChibiClint gli si avvicinò e gli offrì un biscotto al cioccolato.

“Dai, Hulk si mangerà tutto il frigorifero se non vieni anche tu” ribatté. ChibiThor sospirò e prese uno dei biscotti, se lo portò alla bocca e lo addentò.

“Anche Uomo di Metallo non si unirà alla festa” ribatté. ChibiClint gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre le briciole finiva sul pavimento della ChibiStark-Tower.

“Tu sei sia la reginetta del ballo che il campione di football in una sola persona” disse ChibiClint. ChibiThor arrossì e gli sorrise.

ChibiOcchi-di-falco sgranò gli occhi.

“Tony è ancora nel laboratorio! Cosa ci fa là fuori con Peter e Steve?” domandò. ChibiThor mise una mano sul manico del mio martello.

“Strani accadimenti necessitano della nostra attenzione. Controllerò nel laboratorio, tu vai incontro a quell’Uomo di Metallo”. Propose.

  
  
  
Cap.3 Due Chibi Tony  
  


ChibiThor entrò nel laboratorio e si fece largo tra una serie di invenzioni, Ferro-Vecchio si muoveva in modo meccanico e aveva i punti di congiunzione rotondeggianti. Tutti gli angoli nella stanza erano smussati e bombati.

"Uomo di Metallo?" domandò.

ChibiTony sollevò la mascherina da saldatore, voltò il capo sporgendo le labbra e fece cenno con la piccola mano sventolandola sopra di sé.

"Sono qui, sono qui!".

ChibiThor si strinse il piccolo martello al petto e lo raggiunse.

"Su, con solerzia, seguimi" disse. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

"Avanza un altro te" spiegò.

ChibiTony aggrottò la fronte, raggiunse l'armatura di Iron Man e prese l'enorme casco, lo infilò e l'armatura miniaturizzata gli aderì addosso.

"Non c'è nessuno come me, tranne me!" decretò.

ChibiThor corse fuori dal laboratorio, raggiunse una finestra e la aprì. Fece roteare il martello e spiccò il volo, passando davanti a una serie di nuvole dalla forma di gattini. Si allontanò dalla torre, mentre ChiTony volava alle sue spalle.

Atterrò dietro Chibi-Clint, trovandosi davanti i tre visitatori.

"Hanno il loro Thor" disse Peter, allegro.

Tony si sporse, indicò l'armatura dell'altro e ChibiTony sollevò il casco.

"La mia è migliore!" esclamarono in coro.

ChibiClint abbassò il mini arco e sporse le labbra.

"Non sembrano nemici travestiti neanche da vicino".

"Veniamo da una dimensione alternativa e vogliamo solo tornare a casa" spiegò Steve. Le alucce del suo cappuccio si arricciavano ai lati del suo capo e il vento gli faceva sollevare il ciuffo biondo verso l'alto.

ChibiTony si indicò e sogghignò.

"Vi farò tornare a casa in un secondo".

Tony ricambiò il sogghigno e spiccò il volo.

"Solo se non lo faccio prima io!".

ChibiTony abbassò l'elmo dell'armatura e i due presero a volare superandosi a vicenda. ChibiClint sospirò, raggiunse i due visitatori rimasti e sorrise.

"Scusate ChibiStark. Non sa stare fermo".

Peter scoppiò a ridere, rimbalzò e lanciò una ragnatela, si aggrappò a un palazzo e si diresse verso la torre, seguendo i due Tony.

"Però il nostro Thor è meno capellone swish!" gridò. Steve si massaggiò le tempie.

"Tranquillo, anche il mio Stark è così" disse a ChibiClint.

ChibiClint sorrise, fece cenno al capitano di seguirlo e prese a dirigersi verso la torre giocattolo.

"Se non ci sbrighiamo, ripartiranno senza di te" disse.

Steve scoppiò a ridere e si mise a correre verso la torre, annuendo.

"Hai proprio ragione".

  
Cap.4 Ritorno a casa  
  


"Certo, che qui è tutto adorabile. Questo universo è ancora meglio di quanto sperassi" disse Peter. Osservò i resti di biscotti sul piccolo divano morbido. Si girò e osservò un macchinario accendersi al centro della stanza.

"Ho intravisto ChibiHulk è anche lui era dolcioso. E credo sia best con ChibiThor". Aggiunse.

Steve si deterse le labbra con la lingua e guardò Tony e ChibiTony lavorare al macchinario.

"Pety, un ChibiHulk è troppo piccolo per essere adorabile. Grande è meglio" disse Tony.

ChibiTony gli passò una chiave inglese, si chinò mettendosi ad armeggiare con dei fili.

"Lui e ChibiThor sono enormi per questo mondo" lo corresse.

Steve si massaggiò il collo e sospirò, ticchettò la punta degli stivaletti rossi e questi fecero dei ticchettii musicali.

"Thor non è così enorme da noi" ribatté.

ChibiTony fece spuntare il testone da sotto il macchinario.

"ChibiCap è più sveglio di te".

Tony andò al computer digitando velocemente.

"Tutti sono più svegli di Cap".

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò di scatto, espirando rumorosamente.

"Stark" brontolò. Peter rotolò sul pavimento e saltellò.

"La vostra gravità è diversa, scommetto che le leggi della fisica qui sono tutte diverse".

ChibiStark annuì, sorrise dolcemente guardando il ragazzino. Tony gli tirò addosso uno straccio, aggrottò la fronte e grugnì.

"Quello è il mio. Guarda orgogliosamente il tuo Peter".

ChibiClint si accomodò sul divano e accese i videogame, ridacchiando.

"Il nostro è mille volte più iperattivo del vostro".

Tony roteò gli occhi, storse il labbro e indicò Steve.

"Colpa sua che lo fa andare a letto alle otto di sera come i preti".

Peter scoppiò a ridere, gli occhioni bianchi della maschera ancora più grandi di prima.

"E' stato un piacere incontrarvi" disse. Guardò lo schermo del televisore di Clint.

"Qui avete un ambiente davvero pacifico che dobbiamo ricreare a casa".

Tony sospirò, fece cenno ai due di avvicinarsi alla macchina.

"Vedremo di dare alle nuvole la forma di gattini".

ChibiTony ghignò, si allontanò dalla macchina raggiungendo il divano.

"Abbiamo le nostre giornate".

Steve raggiunse il macchinario, Peter gli si affiancò mettendosi tra lui e Tony.

Tony guardò verso Steve, fece l'occhiloino e sorrise.

"Portiamo nostro figlio a casa?".

"Idiota!" si lamentò Steve e scomparvero tutti quanti. Riapparvero nella vera Tower.

"Siamo a casa" festeggiò Peter.


End file.
